


et nos cedamus amori

by nightdrvke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Dark Academia, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sokka Has Two Hands, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, some unrequited love i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrvke/pseuds/nightdrvke
Summary: “Hello?” Zuko said answering his phone, and to be honest it sounded a lot less calm than he hoped it would.“Where are you?” was the first thing Sokka asked, “Wanna skip class together?”
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), background Aang/Katara (Avatar), minor Jet/Zuko (Avatar) - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> i just wanna say i didnt have a beta-reader for this chapter so im sorry if there are any mistakes!!
> 
> also the title for the fic comes from latin, its a quote by virgil and its actually pretty famous:  
> "omnia vincit amor et nos cedamus amori"  
> which translates into "love conquers all things, let's all yield to love" and i think its a pretty neat quote lmao

The day Zuko was supposed to finally leave for college the weather was warm and pleasant, almost like California was trying to give him one last chance to excuse himself and just miss his flight, staying there and working in his uncle’s tea shop forever. And it was not like Zuko had never actually considered it, since he knew just how much help uncle Iroh needed in the shop and how useless his sister Azula could be when she really put her mind to it, but he loved literature, and his uncle had guaranteed him that the shop would survive without him, so Zuko had simply applied for all the colleges he thought looked interesting, ending up picking a small Liberal Arts college located in Vermont.

The last months before his first term started went by pretty fast, and before he could even actually process it, he was preparing his bags with all the clothes and books he could physically fit in them, ready to leave home and start a new life in Vermont. He had spent the last week before his departure trying to reassure his uncle that he was going to be fine and that he didn’t need any extra money to bring with him, since he knew they didn’t really have any to spare, but his uncle had made him promise to call immediately if he needed anything, money included, and Zuko hadn’t really known how to deny him that. And when the day had finally come for Zuko to leave, the three of them had driven to the airport for the first time, since none of them had actually ever left California; uncle Iroh driving, Zuko sitting next to him and looking at the Californian sunset one last time, and Azula in the back, singing along to whatever song came on the radio.

“Remember” uncle Iroh was repeating for what felt like the thousandth time, “if you ever need anything, anything at all, just call home and we’ll send it to you, ok?” he told him, trying to make eye-contact with his nephew, even if Zuko was too busy trying to figure out what gate his flight was leaving from.

“Yes, Uncle, I’m sure he remembers” supplied Azula, looking a bit annoyed but also amused at the same time, “isn’t that right, Zuzu?” she asked him, smiling at her brother because she knew just how much he hated that nickname.

“No need to reply for me, Azula” Zuko said, returning the fake smile she had showed him, “but yes, Uncle, I remember” he added, turning to face him “and please stop worrying, I’m just going to college” he put a hand on the man’s shoulder and squeezed it lightly, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok.

“I know, I know… it’s just that— well, I’ll miss you, my dear nephew” he told him, and Zuko could see the tears forming in the man’s eyes, so he quickly hugged him, hoping to prevent him from actually crying.

“If you don’t cry when I leave for college then it’s on sight” Azula interrupted them, but she managed to make both men giggle, so Zuko turned to her with a big smile.

“I’ll miss you too” he said, before wrapping her in his arms and squeezing her tightly, “don’t fool around too much while I’m not here” he whispered in her ear right before she pushed him away, acting all annoyed because her brother had dared to hug her.

“I won’t miss you and I will fool around, brother” she said, crossing her arms and looking at him with a half smile.

“I said don’t fool around too much, I never said you couldn’t fool around a little bit” he laughed, and she rolled her eyes in such a dramatic way that even their uncle had to giggle.

“Stop trying to boss me around” Azula replied, but Zuko could tell she wasn’t really annoyed at him, it was just her facade, “and don’t worry, I’ve already got Mai trying to keep me out of trouble” she added, grinning like she always did when she reminded Zuko that she was now dating Mai.

“Tell her I said ‘hi’, by the way” he joked, “and Ty Lee too, make sure she doesn’t feel like she’s your third wheel” he continued, mentioning Azula’s best friend.

“But she is the third wheel” Azula remarked, raising her eyebrows, “we’re literally a three-wheeler, even when Mai used to date that loser guy” she continued, making a disgusted face.

“Hey!” Zuko tried to act offended at that, even if he knew he failed, “I’m not a loser” he added, making both his uncle and his sister laugh at him. And while looking at them, Zuko couldn’t help but feel warmth in his chest, thinking about just how much he was going to miss his family and moments like that one.

“Winners keep their girlfriends though” Azula simply replied, still smiling, and Zuko felt the urge to hug her again, because despite all their efforts to act like they didn’t care about each other, they both knew they could always count on the other, and he was glad to have a sister as cool as Azula.

“Good sisters don’t steal their brother’s girlfriends though” he remarked, imitating her tone.

“Never said I was a good sister” and maybe it was because she was still grinning, or maybe simply because Zuko knew he was going to miss her a lot, but when she said that he pulled her into another hug, squeezing her even tighter than before.

“My beautiful children” he heard uncle Iroh say, before he wrapped them both with his arms, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile, just like he did every time his uncle referred to them as his children.

“Ok, I think that’s enough” Azula said after a couple of seconds, trying to escape their grip, and, even though Zuko was not ready to stop hugging them and actually get on the plane, he let them go.

“Promise to call often, ok?” his uncle tried again and, even if Zuko had already agreed to that, he nodded once more, trying to reassure the man one last time. He was about to say something, when a voice announced it was time to board on the plane, which made Zuko feel equally anxious and excited to fly for the first time.

“I have to go” he said, trying to look calm while he took his bags.

“Have a safe flight” Iroh said, “and call us once you’re all settled” he demanded, and Zuko could see he was about to start crying.

“Thank you, uncle” he smiled at him again, a soft smile, because he knew how hard it was gonna be for his uncle to not have him around as much anymore.

“Call me if the girls are cute” was the only thing Azula said, and Zuko took it as her own way to ask him to call her, since neither of them would ever admit to actually enjoy the other’s company.

“I’ll call Mai first” he joked, already starting to walk towards his gate, and he heard Azula giggle, which made him smile a little, so he turned for a moment and saw the two of them waving him goodbye. He returned the wave with his free hand, and then, even if he really didn’t want to, he started walking again, but that time without looking back.

* * *

His first week on campus went about as smoothly as the first week of his life actually spent in a different state from the one he was born in could go; meaning he missed the warm Californian weather, his uncle’s obsession with making him taste new kinds of tea everyday and, even if he had never thought it possible, even his sister Azula talking about the latest high school drama going on. He felt like a ghost, leaving his room only to go get some tea in the common area and steal some crackers from one of the cupboard, hoping no one would trace the theft back to him, since he had little to no money on him and wouldn’t be able to repay them. And sure, he had known it’d be hard at first, but classes were going to start soon, so he told himself he really only had to get through that first week without dying out of boredom (or cold), and then life would set into a routine, not different form the one he used to have back home. His dorm was filled with kind people, most of them had at least stopped by to say hello, while some others had tried inviting him to join them for lunch or for dinner, to which Zuko had always said no, and not because he didn’t like them, but mostly because he was always too tired or too cold to actually do anything. The first class he had scheduled was going to be the following Tuesday, and he was excited at the prospect of finally being able to do something, even if it was only going to be a Shakespeare course, which he totally still remembered from all the hours spent trying to help Azula out with her own homework the year before. He didn’t really care though, since he loved Shakespeare, and not only in the way Azula liked him, which was basically just to use his poems to flirt with girls, Zuko had always been fascinated by all kinds of poetry, so being able to study one of the most famous poets of all time again sounded to him like a privilege.

On Friday night, when Zuko was sitting at his small desk and counting up to see if he had enough coins to call home, maybe using the phones they provided next to his dorm’s main entrance, he heard a knock on his door. He got up, wondering if it was someone asking about the missing crackers, or maybe just another person who wanted to greet him and welcome him to the dorm. But, to his surprise, he opened the door to a guy he had already seen around, and that actually lived in one of the rooms next to his own, and he was smiling at Zuko.

“Hey” was the first thing the guy said, and now his smile had turned into a little smirk, “Zuko, right?” he then asked, to which Zuko simply nodded. He wasn’t really sure he remembered the guy’s name, which was kinda rude of him and something his uncle would totally scold him for, so he decided not to ask for it again.

“Yeah” he started, feeling a little embarrassed, “do you need anything?” he decided to ask, hoping to sound as polite as humanly possible.

“There’s a party at a friend’s dorm, the one on the East Side of campus, wanna go?” and Zuko was honestly so shocked that, to his own surprised, he found himself nodding, and mumbling a little “sure” to go with. And what the hell was going on? Why was this random guy asking him, of all people, to go to a party with him? And why on earth was Zuko actually agreeing to it? He hated parties, always had, even back in high school, when he used to go only to make his uncle happy or because Mai was forced to go by Azula and Ty lee and he didn’t want to leave her to suffer alone.

“Great, let’s go then” the other guy said, putting one hand on Zuko’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly, something Zuko hadn’t really expected from a complete stranger.

“I should, um— shouldn’t I get changed first?” he tried, looking down at his crumpled khakis and his worn-out shirt, not really his best look if he had to be honest, but also not his worst one.

“You look fine” the other guy reassured him, letting his hand fall back down from Zuko’s tensed shoulder, “shall we?” he then added, starting to lead the way down the corridor. Zuko was still shocked by how fast that whole interaction had gone, since he still couldn’t remember the guy’s name in the first place, and, even if he did miraculously remember it, he still wasn’t completely sure about going to a party with him, or the reason why he had actually agreed to it. He followed him out of their dorm, and Zuko regretted not taking his jacket, since it was chilly outside and he hated feeling cold. The worst thing wasn’t really the cold though, the absolutely worst thing in that moment was that none of them had said a word for the past five minutes, and Zuko was starting to feel really awkward.

When they finally arrived to the East Side of campus, where Zuko had actually never been before, he could already hear the loud music inside, and there were some people smoking outside of the building. The mysterious guy had not said a word after inviting him or while walking to get there, and Zuko was now actually regretting agreeing to go to that party with him.

“Listen, I’m s—” he started, already trying to come up with an excuse or an emergency that could maybe save him from that awkward situation, but the other guy simply giggled, turning to look at him with amusement in his eyes, “what’s funny?” Zuko asked, now only confused more than anything.

“Stop worrying, you’ll have a great time” he told him, and there was something about his smile that made Zuko instantly believe him, so he nodded, trying to look less tense than he actually was. They were about to enter the building, when Zuko put a hand on the other guy’s arm to stop him, making him turn around to look at him.

“Yes?” he asked, briefly looking at Zuko’s hand around his arm, his eyebrows raised to show his curiosity, and Zuko noticed, even if that was clearly not the right time to think about something as pointless, that the other guy had pretty weirdly shaped eyebrows, which looked kinda funny when he raised them like that.

“Well…” he started, not really sure about his question, but letting go of the other’s arm anyway, “I kinda forgot your name and was too embarrassed to ask when you showed up at my door” he quickly explained, trying to make it better by smiling at the end, even though he suspected his smile totally betrayed how uneasy he was feeling in that moment. But the guy, weirdly enough, started laughing, putting his hand on Zuko’s shoulder just like he had done before, but this time it looked like he needed to do so in order to steady himself from too much laughter. Zuko smiled, still embarrassed but also kinda relieved, laughing a little himself, since he now realised how dumb his worries had been.

“You should have just asked” the guy told him, taking his hand off Zuko’s shoulder and putting it in one of his pockets, taking out a little metal box, which he then opened revealing what looked like blades of wheat grass and, if that was not odd enough, the guy took a single one and put it between his lips, seemingly chewing on it, “and the name’s Jet” he smiled one last time at Zuko before opening the dorm’s door and entering the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed it!!  
> and thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

The party, as they often are, was really loud and full of people, which immediately made Zuko regret agreeing to it in the first place, but Jet looked pretty at ease, so Zuko resolved in simply following him through the crowd. He noticed many people stopping Jet for a quick chat, some girls trying to make him stick around and have a drink, but the guy had always politely declined, sometimes taking the drinks they were offering and leaving, Zuko always following him like a shadow.

“Here, have this” Jet told him, offering him one of the glasses of beer he had been given by one of the girls, and Zuko took it with a little nod, “I’m sure my friends are hanging out on the roof” he continued, taking a sip of his own drink, “do you mind joining us?” he then asked, turning to look at Zuko, since they were at the bottom of the stairs and the music was a little less loud than before.

“Do I look like I have anyone else to join?” he replied, trying to smile and make Jet understand he was joking, since he had been told he was really bad at making people laugh.

“Fair enough” Jet chuckled, taking a long sip of his drink and then throwing the empty glass in one of the many plastic bags placed around the dorm. Zuko, who had almost half of his glass still full, decided to follow the other guy’s example and simply finish his beer in one long sip, following Jet upstairs right after.

It turned out the roof was easy to access, something that had really worried Zuko since he didn’t really want to fall and break his bones on his first ever college party, and, thankfully, actually pretty quiet, since the speakers for the music were apparently on the first floor. The other thing Zuko noticed was that the roof didn’t seem to be the most crowded place, since he could really only see a dozen people, opposed to all the bodies dancing on the other floors, and that made him feel a little less anxious. Jet walked past one of the groups of people and then stopped in one of the corners of the roof, where two people, a boy and a girl, were sitting down and talking to each other, both holding a bottle of beer in their hands.

“Guys, this is Zuko” Jet introduced him, and the two guys looked up, “Zuko, this is Longshot” he said, pointing to the one of the two people, and the guy simply raised his beer to Zuko, “and Smellerbee” he continued, pointing to the girl, “my Freedom Fighters” he added, laughing at his words, and Zuko couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Nice to meet you” he said, smiling politely at them.

“Likewise” came the girl’s, Smellerbee, reply, and Zuko couldn’t help but wonder how they had come up with a nickname like that.

They both sat down next to Jet’s friends, and Zuko quickly realised they were actually pretty cool and chill, since they acted like Zuko was one of their own, and didn’t make him feel unwelcome at all. He noticed how the three of them would sometimes laugh for little things the others said, and he couldn’t help but smile thinking about how nice it must have been to have friends like them growing up.

“Me and Longshot grew up in the same town, we even went to high school together” Jet was explaining, now drinking his third beer and pointing the bottle at his friend, “I don’t even know how we ended up being accepted in the same college, but I’m glad we did” he laughed a little, putting his free hand on Longshot’s shoulder and squeezing it tightly. Zuko could tell the two of them were really close by the way Longshot’s expression softened the second Jet’s hand touched his shoulder, there was a fondness in his eyes that he associated with family.

“Must have been nice” Zuko said, taking another sip of his beer, “coming to college with a friend” he specified, even if he had to admit that if he could make friends within the first week of college, that was a sign that literally everyone else could.

“It was nice” Jet replied, finishing his beer and taking his hand off Longshot’s shoulder, “and then we met Bee and we basically fell in love with her” he added, making all of them laugh.

“He asked me to join his Freedom Fighters” Smellerbee told Zuko, still chuckling, “and when I went to his room for the meeting it was only two weird guys smoking a joint” she explained, and Jet laughed so hard Zuko thought even the people on the first floor could hear him.

“Speaking of joints…” Jet started, turning to look at Smellerbee with a big smile, and she rolled her eyes dramatically, but still took her bag and started looking into it, “you okay if we smoke?” he then asked Zuko, surprising him a bit.

“Yeah, sure” he quickly replied, thinking back to all the classes he had skipped in high school to smoke outside with Mai. Jet nodded, and they waited until Smellerbee was done rolling the joint, Zuko and Longshot patiently drinking their beers while Jet told the story of the first time they had gotten high together.

When Smellerbee lighted the spliff, Jet put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder, and Zuko could tell the guy was maybe a little tipsy by the way he was completely weighing on him, a big smile on his face.

“To Zuko joining the Freedom Fighters!” he announced, as if he was making a toast instead of simply taking the joint from Smellerbee’s hands, “May he always smoke on the roof with us during awful parties!” he added, and they all chuckled at that. Since Jet was still hanging onto Zuko, it was hard for him to look at anything else apart from the guy, and he couldn’t help but notice how pretty his figures were surrounded by the smoke. He was about to finally take his eyes off Jet’s face when he noticed the other guy was looking at him, a lazy smile curving his lips, and, for a moment, Zuko really thought Jet was going to kiss him, but the moment quickly passed and Jet took his arm off Zuko’s shoulder.

“Here” Jet said, still smiling and offering Zuko the joint. He took it, nodding as a way to thank him, taking a long drag at it and realising just how much he had missed it.

“My uncle” he started, taking another drag and actually starting to feel high already, “has a tea shop” he added with a smile, “and he actually has Cannabis Tea on his menu” he chuckled to himself, not even realising he had closed his eyes, his mind back to when he was still at home, “it’s very popular” he concluded, taking one last drag before opening his eyes. He realised the three of them had been basically staring at him, each one with a different expression. Smellerbee looked amused by his story, or maybe by the way he was already ranting after a couple of drags, but she was smiling, so he didn’t really care. Longshot, on the other hand, looked like he didn’t really like Zuko that much, like he was annoyed at him for being there with them and smoking their weed, but Zuko couldn’t really be sure about it so he put the thought aside. And then there was Jet, literally grinning at Zuko, and that was the moment Zuko realised that, if he wanted to, he could have probably just leaned in and kissed Jet, and the other guy would have simply gone with it. It was a refreshing thought, to see in someone’s eyes that they wanted him just as much as he wanted them, but he realised it was probably the beer or the weed or both taking over his brain and making him see things that were not actually there.

He then gave the joint to Longshot, who hadn’t said a word for the entire evening, and the guy took it with a nod, still looking like he wished Zuko would just get up and leave. Zuko couldn’t really be bothered by it, mostly because he had just met the guy, but also because he knew what it was like to introduce new people in a group of friends, so he couldn’t blame Longshot for not wanting anyone to ruin their group dynamics.

The rest of the night, which Zuko had spent on the roof drinking beer after beer with the Freedom Fighters, went on pretty fast, and soon enough it was time to go back to their own dorms. Longshot, apparently, was the only one who actually lived in the dorm where the party was, while Smellerbee had a room in the smaller dorm right next to Jet and Zuko’s, so the two guys walked her there before going back to their own.

“Enjoyed the party?” Jet asked him casually while the two were entering the building. Zuko could hear how drunk Jet was just by the way he spoke, and he chuckled a little because he realised he was probably just as wasted.

“Yeah” he simply replied, and smiled when he saw Jet turning to look at him, “I’m dying to get a cup of tea, though” he added, implying that he was offering to make Jet one too.

“I guess I could drink some tea” and the two guys walked to the little kitchen, Zuko leading and Jet following him lazily.

“If my uncle knew that I’m making tea with cheap tea bags…” he trailed off, mostly talking to himself really, since he could feel his head still spinning while he poured hot water into two cups they had found in the cupboard.

“I usually go for coffee so I’m not sure I’d be able to tell the difference” Jet admitted, he was sitting on one of the few chairs around the small table, his head thrown back so he could stare at the ceiling.

“That’s probably even worse” Zuko laughed, taking the two cups and turning to place them on the table, sitting next to Jet as he did so. The other guy joined him, giggling while taking a sip of his tea, and Zuko did the same, finding out just how bad that tea was from the taste it left in his mouth, “I’m sorry this sucks” he tried, even if he realised it wasn’t really his fault.

“I like it” Jet reassured him, and when Zuko looked up from his cup he noticed Jet was looking at him, his eyes still a bit closed from when they had smoked on the roof, and his smile nothing but a curved line, a tired but happy enough smile, Zuko thought.

“Yeah?” he asked, but it didn’t really feel like he was asking about the tea anymore, what with both of them still gazing into each other’s eyes. Zuko noticed how Jet had started to lean in a little, making his way closer to Zuko’s body but in a very calm and subtle way, so that he was giving Zuko all the time in the world to stop him or to simply move back. The thought of stopping him didn’t even cross his mind, though, so he simply let Jet get a little closer, mostly curious to see if he had understood Jet’s intentions or if he had been bad at reading people as usual.

“Yeah” came Jet’s reply, and it was more of a whisper, really, since now he was standing much closer to Zuko.

“Jet…” Zuko whispered when he felt one of Jet’s fingers touching one of his own, and he broke eye-contact just to look at their hands, the other guy’s fingers interlacing his own, and Zuko thought it was nice, how pretty their hands looked so close together. He started rubbing his thumb on Jet’s hand, looking up to meet his eyes again, and he noticed that Jet had also been looking at their hands, a little absentminded smile on his face.

“Mmh?” the other guy tried, and now there were mere inches separating them. Zuko could feel Jet’s breath tingling his chin and with it all the beer they had drank and the cigarettes Jet had smoked, but he didn’t mind, he welcomed the proximity.

“I’m kinda drunk” Zuko said, clearly stating the obvious with a smile, and he couldn’t help the way his gaze dropped on Jet’s lips for a moment, and, by the look of Jet’s smirk, the other guy had noticed.

“Yeah” Jet simply said, “me too” and before Zuko could even realise it, the other guy had closed the distance between them, making their lips crash together. It was a sloppy kiss at its best, with both of them being too drunk to actually care, but Jet had placed his free hand on Zuko’s neck, trying to steady him or simply draw him closer, and he had found himself melting into the touch, wishing the other guy would never move it away.

It was Jet who broke the kiss first, but Zuko could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn’t really want to, that breathing didn’t feel as necessary as simply pressing their lips together, even if he knew that probably made no sense. Zuko smiled, and he leaned forward to steal another quick kiss, thinking about how long it had been since the last time he actually felt like kissing someone until he had no air left.

“Wanna check out my room?” Jet joked, and they were so close that Zuko could almost feel his chest vibrate with laughter at his own question, “If I’m not being too forward” he then added, but judging by the smirk curving his lips it was clear he didn’t really care if he was or if he wasn’t.

“You’re not” Zuko reassured him with an amused smile, “and yes” he replied, his gaze dropping briefly on Jet’s lips again, just to see them a little swollen by the kiss. Jet got up, and Zuko immediately missed the warmth of his hand on his neck, but before he could even get up himself he saw Jet leaning down to kiss him again, making Zuko stop right where he was, his head tilted back a little to better enjoy the kiss. When they broke off the kiss they both laughed, and Zuko could feel it was both because of the alcohol and because they knew they were acting like horny teenagers all over again, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care, and it looked like Jet was on his same wave-length.

They managed to get on the second floor without wasting too much time, even if Jet had stopped him for a kiss on the stairs and they both had almost fallen back down, which had made Zuko laugh and Jet place a hand on his hip to make sure they were steady enough.

As it turned out, Jet’s room was not very different from his own, apart from some posters he could barely see in the darkness of the night, with a small desk, an old closet in a corner and the unmade bed next to the window. Zuko had started kissing Jet has soon as they had reached his room, so it didn’t really come as a surprise when the other guy pushed him on the bed, getting on top of him and leaning closer to him, leaving almost no space between their bodies.

“Is that communist propaganda?” Zuko asked, breaking the kiss after getting distracted by one of the posters on the wall. Jet rolled his eyes, not even trying to reply, and he leaned back down to kiss Zuko again. He started chuckling on Jet’s lips, because he couldn’t stop thinking about how hilarious it was that the guy he was about to sleep with was a college student who probably owned a copy of The Communist Manifesto.

“Can we talk about my communist agenda after this?” came Jet’s reply, which only made Zuko laugh louder, and he could feel that was the effect of the stuff they had smoked earlier. Jet tried looking annoyed, but he ended up joining Zuko and laughing with him, putting one elbow on the bed to steady him since he had stopped kissing Zuko.

“You’re right” Zuko agreed, stretching his neck to press his lips on Jet’s again, “I think I’m also kinda high” he added, still giggling, and he realised he really sounded like a dumb teenager while saying that, but he was feeling so carefree and light and he didn’t want those feelings to stop.

“Is this your way of telling me you’re gonna pretend nothing happened when we wake up tomorrow?” the other guy asked him with an amused smile, his lips still close to Zuko’s and ready to steal another kiss.

“Shut up” Zuko laughed, putting a hand on the back of Jet’s neck and pulling him closer for another kiss, their smiles crashing into each other as their lips met. And kissing Jet felt so good because there was no rush, he could feel Jet wanted him just as much as he wanted Jet, making them both a little desperate for the other but also willing to slow down and enjoy it. He realised it had been years since the last time he had felt his head so light and his thoughts so focused on the person he was with, and it was really refreshing to simply be there with Jet and feel like he was in the right place.

He started tugging at Jet’s shirt, trying to take it off, and Jet helped him by breaking the kiss for a moment and taking it off himself quickly, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Zuko imitated him and got rid of his own shirt, making Jet chuckle when he almost lost balance and fell while doing so, but going back to kissing him right after.

“You got something in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Zuko teased him, feeling something hard brush against his tight, but Jet looked more confused than amused. He followed Jet’s movements as he put a hand in his pocket, before taking out that little metal box from before, which only made Zuko laugh louder.

“You’ve been quiet all night and now you start talking?” Jet joked, putting the box on his bedside table and then starting to unbutton Zuko’s khakis. And he was right, Zuko usually was quiet, but maybe it had been the combination of alcohol and drugs, or maybe simply the fact that he actually liked Jet, because he felt like he could have just kept on teasing him forever.

“What” Zuko then started nodding in the direction of the little box, his lips still curved in a smirk at the thought of annoying Jet with his talking, “no wheat grass while you fuck me?” he added, and he knew that was probably the single dumbest thing he had ever said, especially while on a bed with someone he genuinely wanted to sleep with, but it had sounded so funny and teasing in his mind that he simply had to say it out loud.

“Yeah, sure, make fun of the wheat grass” Jet said while rolling his eyes dramatically, and then with a quick move he pulled Zuko’s pants down, shocking him a little because he thought he had distracted him enough with his dumb question.

“Sorry, sorry” Zuko giggled, mostly because he realised it was probably the time to actually shut up, and titled his head back, silently demanding a kiss that Jet quickly supplied, pressing their lips together once again.

And it felt nice, easy almost, to simply get lost in Jet’s kisses and forget about everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed it!!  
> and thanks for reading!!


End file.
